Bloody Flower
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: Ino and her companions are in charge of investigating mysterious abductions and killings in the Hidden Mist. Little does she know that a set of lustful blood red eyes are following her every step, wanting nothing more than to claim her as his bride.
1. Darkness Full of Wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Bloody Flower**

**Chapter One: Darkness Full of Wonder**

* * *

The Hidden Mist Village gave Ino Yamanaka the creeps. The sound of water hitting the shore oddly made her hair stand on end. The sun had set, leaving only the dim light emitting from a few scattered streetlights. The fog that settled around the shore at night gave the area an eerie appearence, like a beast was waiting for some poor fool to walk by and-

"Ino!"

The voice made her jump. She whipped around and half expected to come face to face with something dangerous, perhaps the beast she thought was hiding. Instead, there was only Shikamaru: a harmless creature.

"J-Jeez, Shikamaru!" She stammered. "Don't do that!"

The Nara bore his an expression of mixed laziness and seriousness. Normally, it would have been laziness alone, but he had to take charge and become active since they were on an important mission. Next to him stood Chouji, looking as doubtful of himself as always. Izumo and Kotetsu were also nearby. Aside from their small squad, no one else was there; the streets were absolutely bare.

"I wouldn't have scared you if you had been paying attention." He replied, turning back to the others.

They had just arrived at their destination and they had to plan where they would stay for the duration of their visit and how they would complete their mission.

She scoffed at his typical response. It wasn't her fault that she was nervous of her surroundings. How was she expected to pay such close attention when she felt that there were evil beings surrounding them? Instead of creating a useless argument, however, she kept silent. She walked to where the rest of her group was, feeling safer with men at both of her sides.

"Where are we going to stay?" Kotetsu asked. "We sure as hell can't chance camping out."

Chouji nodded in agreement.

"We should stay at a hotel, maybe one that has a good cook."

Ino sighed, rolling her eyes. It didn't matter how old her chubby teammate became, he still couldn't take his mind off food.

"Camping doesn't seem like such a bad option. There's probably a clearing near the village that we can occupy." Shikamaru said.

"Even if we all take shifts as a watchdog, I don't like the idea of sleeping around this place at night." Izumo replied, shaking his head in disagreement. "It's a bad idea."

Shikamaru looked annoyed with his teammates.

"Have you forgotten our purpose here? We're going to be sleeping during the day and hunting at night."

That was what Ino had wanted to forget. It hadn't seemed like such a big deal... until she saw how mysterious and chilling the village was at dusk.

"You make it sound like we're hunting an animal..." Ino muttered, shivering from the cool air hitting her skin.

The sky roared in the distance, symbolizing that a storm was approaching.

Shikamaru reached into his back pocket a pulled out a few papers. The Hokage had given them to him before their departure. He looked over the first page with a furrowed brow, as if he didn't understand what he was reading.

"It might be a few unknown animals." He said, his eyes scanning the paper. "Or it might be something else. The people of this village have reported some strange things."

He held the paper out for the rest of his teammates to read. The header read, "IMPORTANT: DANGEROUS MISSION". Each of them read the body paragraphs in bemused horror:

_Recent reports to the Mizukage have ranged from kidnappings to murders. Ninja of the Hidden Mist have been picked off slowly by the predator(s), to which many have turned down the case by agreement of the Mizukage. The Mizukage is hopeful that Hidden Leaf ninja may have better luck._

_Many villagers have reported catching sight of several silhouetted men (they supposed they were male based on their height and their build) lurking the streets after dark. The most common time they have been seen in after midnight on most days. No killings occur during sunlight._

_Men have been found either ripped to shreds to in a hypnotic state. Those in a hypnotic state have died after a maximum of two days. Women have been reported 'missing' or have been found wide-eyed and lifeless. Those who were killed were found to have no connection to any criminal organizations._

_Other small villages have reported similar happenings in the past, some of these villages having no known survivors to this day._

The group looked up at Shikamaru when they finished reading, unsure of how to take the information. It seemed as though the village had its eerie demons and secrets, just as Ino had thought.

"It... It s-sounds l-like they're describing v-v-vampires or... or something." Chouji managed to muster.

Ino wanted to tell him not to be stupid. She wanted to tell him that he was childish to think such a thing, that there was nothing like a vampire that existed. The problem was that she, too, saw the aspects of a vampire in the text. Once again, she said nothing.

"Don't be an idiot, there's no such thing!" Izumo said scornfully, "It's probably just a group of criminals with unique jutsus."

The man looked at Shikamaru for agreement, but the crafty boy was looking down at the second page. His eyes showed fear and wonder. Ino could see that, for once, he didn't know what to believe. Without saying a word, he whipped the last sheet toward his companions. Ino felt her mouth run dry as she read:

_Victims have been abducted from inside their houses. There have been no traces of DNA, footprints, or fingerprints. Many villagers have begun to call these people 'vampires' for their stealth and attacks. Bite and claw marks have been found on some deceased victims._

_One survivor told investigators that the attackers had had fangs and blood red eyes before he died. Investigators were unsure whether the victim was truthful or insane._

Ino stopped reading and found her adrenaline begin to flow.

"So you mean we're dealing with actual vampires!?" She cried, forgetting to keep calm.

Izumo scoffed and shook his head, but she could tell he was beginning to get nervous. This certainly wasn't an everyday mission.

"I agree with Izumo." Kotetsu said. "It's probably a jutsu. They could even lock their victims in a Genjutsu to make them believe they're seeing vampires."

"B-But what could they gain from th-th-that?" Chouji asked, his stuttering never ceasing.

Everyone looked to the genius of the group of the answer; if anyone could decipher a situation, it was Shikamaru. Unfortunately, even he looked stuck on this one.

"They could want to be incognito in order to strike fear into their prey. Maybe they have some twisted dreams of taking over the world and making people worship them through fear." Izumo suggested.

Eyes stayed on Shikamaru, everyone expecting him to put his two cents into the puzzle. Ino thought that Izumo and Kotetsu had good points, but she also knew that many things were possible. It had been an immortal that killed Asuma. If immortals existed, did that mean other mystical beings did too? Who were they to rule out vampires?

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the shore. Immortals, vampires, beasts - anything could be lurking there.

"We're here to find out the truth and stop the murders and abductions." Shikamaru finally said.

His voice was calm, but his face told a different story. He looked at each of his teammates, deciding who would do what and who would go where. Everything had to be just right and only the smartest or strongest could be off by themselves. He thought groups of two would work well.

"Kotetsu and Chouji," he said, "you guys are in charge of keeping a close eye on the east of the village."

The two partners looked at each other in acknowledgement. Under usual circumstances, Izumo and Kotetsu were paired together, but Shikamaru couldn't afford any casualties. He would put a stronger member with an average member in hopes of keeping his companions safer.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the sky. The storm was getting closer.

"Ino and Izumo," he looked at them, "keep watch on the south side of the village."

Ino was alright with Izumo, as skeptical of vampires as he was. They had fought side by side once in the past and had made an exceptional team. He was friendly and strong; two things that made her feel like she was out of harm's way.

The only thing that bothered her about the arrangement was...

"What about you, Shikamaru?" she asked, "You can't go alone."

Shikamaru merely shook his head. He had expected either Ino or Chouji to make a big deal out of things. He assured them that he would be fine and quickly changed the topic before they could say anything more.

"We're starting the investigation tonight. Judging by the placement of the moon, it should be around eleven o'clock."

"Are you going to inform the Mizukage of our presence?" Kotetsu questioned.

Shikamaru nodded. There was no need for everyone to come with him; that would be wasting precious time.

"Don't split up. Call for backup when needed."

Ino nodded, though she wasn't sure if calling for backup would save her. If there 'vampires' had evaded the local ninja flawlessly, that meant they were quick. They would finish her off before she even had the chance to pick up her transmitter.

She shivered, partly from the damp air and partly from fear.

Thunder cried and lightning struck. Cold pellets of rain began to fall. The storm was here.

* * *

In the shadows, one figure stood tall over three others. They stayed close to the alleyway, sure no one would notice them. They were, after all, princes of the night.

They watched as the team of five split into different directions, their red eyes glowing in the darkness. The rain didn't bother them. Nothing in the night bothered them. In the light of the moon they were invincible.

One of the men cackled, an unpleasant sound.

"They had a girl with them!" He said, clearly delighted.

"She looked delicious, just my type... hmn." The man smirked.

"Her face was beautiful, like that of a China doll." a third voice hummed.

The one in front of the rest turned to face them, face emotionless and dead eyes amused.

"I will claim her." He said, to which the other men did not reply.

They knew better than to argue with a bloodthirsty, lustful Uchiha... not that they were pushovers themselves.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I'm trying something different with this story. I probably shouldn't be screwing around... I should be finishing my others fics... but I wanted to see if I got positive feedback on this first.**

**Thank you for reading, lovely fellow authors!**

**Please review, so I will know whether to continue or not :)**


	2. Blood Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Blood Panic**

Ino never realized how large the village was until she and Izumo started wandering around. She realized that they had to be swift and alert if they were to capture the beasts behind the murders. They could be hiding behind a corner or behind a door, on a rooftop or far across town; they knew their turf well, giving them a strong advantage.

The south side of town looked poorer than the rest of the village. There were small one-room houses and shacks filled with nervous people; every so often, she would see one of the people poke their heads out to look at her. There were many holes in the walls and roofs of the homes, and Ino found herself wondering how the inhabitants kept warm in such chilly weather.

Izumo walked ahead of her, acting as a sort of guardian. Not that she needed one, of course; she had grown into a very competent kunoichi. Though, regardless of her strength, she found it nice that there was someone willing to look out for her. It was kind of him to think of her safety as well as his own. In turn, she kept an eye on their rear. If someone came at them from behind, she would call for Izumo and fight long-distance.

_'I've become a stronger kunoichi,' _she reminded herself, _'but I can't deny that Izumo is stronger than me. I'll stay in the background and do what I can from there.'_

Still glancing around erratically, Ino tried to make relevant conversation.

"Are we just going to wander around until we see something suspicious?" She asked.

Izumo stopped walking and turned. He had been asking himself the same question since their partners had been determined. Perhaps it was time for a game plan before things got serious.

"Now would probably be a good time to think of what to do." he said, "Should we stay in one place and keep watch or keep walking until something fishy happens?"

Ino shrugged. She wasn't the best at making plans or decisions but she would give as much input as she could.

"I-I think we should stick to one place... but it should be a tall place so we can see everything that's going on!"

There was a powerful gust of wind, whipping rain into her face. She squealed in annoyance and tried to keep her head down. The storm was getting worse. What she really wanted to do was take shelter from the cold.

_'But we have a job to do...' _she grumbled inwardly. _'...I can't start slacking now!'_

Izumo, who seemed to be unaffected by the rain, pondered her response for a moment but soon shook his head.

"Moving to higher ground isn't smart during a thunderstorm." he said in a disappointed tone, "I guess we're stuck moving around."

Ino mentally slapped herself for not remembering the basic rules of thunderstorm safety. He was right. They would be no use to anyone if they were fried by nature's fury. She would have preferred to stand guard somewhere but without being able to move to higher ground, it was a better idea to be alert on foot.

"Ah..." she sighed in embarrassment, "you're right, sorry... But... what are we going to do if we get attacked?"

Izumo thought back to the information that had been on their mission papers. He tried to recall key characteristics of the attackers and what their weaknesses might be.

_'They're thought to be male... They rip their targets to shreds or hypnotize them...' _his eyes narrowed, _'...could they be using tools and a powerful Genjutsu?'_

He looked at Ino, who kept glancing over her shoulder. Paranoia was already starting to get to her, and why wouldn't it? The people they were dealing with were tough customers. They hid in the shadows and searched for prey. They acted like lords of the night, doing as they pleased and resting during the day.

'_Geez, the more I think about these guys, the more they resemble vam...'_

He shook his head and became angry with his thoughts. It was absurd to believe that there were such things as vampires; it just wasn't plausible. He told himself that vampires existed only in fictional stories and in strange people's minds. The 'vampires' haunting the Mist Village were probably wanna-be demons with peculiar jutsus.

'_Still...' _he thought with a frown, _'...the guy that killed Asuma was immortal. He stabbed himself through the heart and lived. If immortals can exist, then...'_

He grappled with his beliefs, unsure of whether to believe in the supernatural or the logical. If immortals could exist, why couldn't vampires? They were practically immortal as well, so the tales told. Could these 'vampires' be using a special jutsu...?

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ino. She hadn't seemed to notice the long break of silence. She was too busy looking to and fro, searching for something with a killing intent. He, too, was beginning to get paranoid. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. He was going to give her the most logical explanation he could come up with.

"These guys probably use a special Genjutsu to hypnotize the victims they leave alive. As for the murders, the bodies were found ripped to pieces. That tells me that they might also use tools."

Ino looked at him with interest, her body shivering from fear and the temperature drop. She wanted to believe what Izumo said but found that she was unable to. It made logical sense, but what if they were dealing with something illogical? She had read too many vampire romance novels to not believe that vampires (those damn illogical creatures) were in the Mist Village. Instead of arguing, knowing her companion would only dismiss her warnings, she nodded. She would try to believe and understand for her own sake.

"A Genjutsu... Like the Sharingan?" She asked with fabricated wonder.

Izumo nodded, unsure if he even believed himself.

"It sounds just as deadly as the Sharingan, so we have to be careful. Whatever you do, don't look into their eyes. If you can help it, look at them minimally."

Izumo turned around and began to walk again. They didn't really have a legitimate battle plan nor could they create one. They could only contemplate what their opponents' powers _could _be; not one villager had lived long enough to study their assault methods. It was futile to create a battle plan that had only a slight probability of working.

As soon as Ino began to move, she felt sick to her stomach. Her head boomed, telling her to stop moving. Her body hair rose and her heart began to pound. She stopped moving and pressed her arms tightly against her stomach, leaning over in hopes of getting the sensations to stop. She wanted to tell Izumo to wait but found that she couldn't. Her mouth was frozen just like the rest of her. Was this a delayed reaction of her autonomic nervous system? Was she getting sick?

_'No... No... I'm not sick... It's not a delayed reaction... It's...'_

Izumo had stopped walking and was turning to face her. She saw this happening in slow motion. She felt a long claw-like fingernail glide lightly across the side of her neck. His eyes widened just as hers did.

_'Oh god... Oh, please, no... It... It's behind me!'_

She tried to run, still hunched over, but the deadly being was as fast as a flowing waterfall. He caught her and pressed her body against his. With one strong arm wrapped tightly around her stomach and another against the side of her head, Ino was sure she was going to die.

Her legs had turned to jelly, threatening to collapse beneath her at any moment. She found herself mouthing incoherent words to her companion, words that resembled gibberish; she didn't even know what she was trying to say. Her face was wet from sweat and rain. She tried to look at her captor but found that she couldn't turn her head. All she could see was the terrified face of Izumo. All she could feel was his sharp fingernails against her cheek, turning her head so that her neck was exposed.

She found herself thinking, _'oh god... a real vampire...!'_

"You bastard!" Izumo cried, calling the others for backup.

He spoke wildly into his transmitter. His hand was trembling and his words were jumbled. Even though they were in the middle of a cold thunderstorm, he began to sweat. He hadn't expected such a sudden attack. He figured the villain must have been tailing them from the start.

"You are foolish for underestimating me."

He had a deep, smooth voice that Ino hadn't expected; the voice of a gentleman. It was the type of voice she had always heard when reading her romantic vampire novels. She even thought he sounded slightly familiar.

Izumo received no immediate response from his comrades and began to fear that he would have to face the man alone. He didn't dare look into the beast's eyes; he knew that that would be his downfall. From what he had seen upon turning to check on his partner, his face was shrouded by shadow. For as long as he held Ino hostage and had the power of hypnosis, he was an enigma. No one would know who he really was unless they fell for his trap and looked at his face... into his eyes.

'_Why the hell aren't they answering?!'_

He yelled into the transmitter, unable to keep calm. He couldn't stop himself from panicking. He knew he would not be able to defeat such an enemy without someone else's help. The situation was becoming dire.

"Kotetsu! Shikamaru! Chouji!"

Static.

Izumo was sweating harder than ever, feeling like a caged animal. There had to be a reason why his teammates weren't answering. They weren't the type to ignore any type of call, regardless of who they were with or what they were doing; they didn't forsake their friends.

He glanced at Ino. Her eyes were drooping and her body was slouching. It looked like she was slowly losing consciousness. The 'vampire' had probably drained her energy somehow and was ready to finish her off. From there, he would probably call his comrades and have them torture and kill him; they worked better in a team.

His eyes widened at that thought.

The 'vampire' had friends. His friends were capable of finishing people off as well, particularly other 'annoyances'. He and Ino were only one team out of three, Shikamaru entirely on his own. It made sense that the fiend's pals would target the others; it made sense for his pals to pick them off little by little. He felt like a fool for not understanding why the others weren't responding to his calls. The 'vampires' were already with them, ready to feast and destroy.

Izumo turned to his opponent and looked at his shadowed body. The beast of the night narrowed his crimson eyes and tightened his grip on Ino's form.

"We will fight for the girl's life."

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**Thank you for waiting and reviewing on the last chapter! I appreciated it greatly and it was nice to know I did a good job at catching interest. I tried to clean this chapter up as best as I could but I'm on vacation and I typed most of it on my laptop, so there may be a few errors here and there. I apologize. I also apologize for the lack of updates. I got blocked for a few weeks and I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter.**

**Anyways, please let me know how I did here. Much appreciated!**


	3. All I Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING:** Minor character death.

* * *

**Chapter Three: All I Ever Wanted**

Black birds flew into Izumo, tossing him violently to the ground. Small scratches spotted his body, as if the ravens had sliced him with their malevolent beaks. He looked at his tattered body and cursed his stupidity. He knew he should have - _could_ have - dodged the attack, but...

_'...but his eyes... Those blood-red eyes...'_

...they distracted him, made him think that he _knew_ them from somewhere. He had happened to glance at the man's face just before the birds had attacked, in hopes of recognizing him. Izumo had read the Bingo books and knew many of the larger criminals' faces by heart. Unfortunately, the shadows on the enemy's face thwarted him, and he could only make out his remarkable eyes. He recalled what the mission letter had said about the attacker's hypnotic powers, but was sure he wasn't in any sort of vulnerable state; it had just been a short glance. Was it even possible to get trapped with such a small glimpse? Izumo hoped not.

He rose from the ground, keeping his eyes on the man's and Ino's bodies. He considered calling out to his seized comrade in hopes that she would regain consciousness, but quickly decided against it. He didn't want to make it seem like he needed assistance in front of a strong opponent. He also didn't want to make it seem as though he was exceptionally worried about his friend, either; worrying was a weakness, and enemies preyed on weaknesses. Additionally, it looked like it would take a lot more than yelling to wake her up; she wasn't dead but she was certainly in a lot of danger. He glanced at the walkie-talkie that had been knocked from his hand and cursed. There was loud static coming through the other end, as if some sort of force was blocking all communications exclusively for him. He was all alone against someone - or some_thing_ - very influential.

"Who the hell are you!?" He hissed at the beast. He wanted to see if he could get answers. Of course, getting answers would mean nothing if he were to die at the man's feet. He also had to find a way to defeat him or escape, though escaping meant leaving his comrade behind. Would the enemy hurt her? Izumo didn't see why he wouldn't. He would probably suck her dry and use his hypnotic powers to turn her against her own team. No, escaping wasn't a good plan. It was still a plan, he figured - if all else failed and he saw that he had to get information to his team - but it wasn't anything _solid_.

The ominous man, standing almost triumphantly before Izumo, smirked. It was almost as if he were reading the worried shinobi's mind. He saw his fears and wishes, his thoughts and doubts.

"If you do not know my identity by now, then you do not deserve to breathe." The man growled, his blood-red eyes narrowing.

_'...and that voice...' _Izumo thought, _'...I know that damn voice!'_

The man tossed Ino to the side as if she were a rag doll and was in front of Izumo in seconds. The bandana-wearing shinobi only registered these actions as fast as his mind would let him... which turned out to be a few seconds too slow. He saw Ino hit the ground and wondered why the man would so willingly throw away his captive; with her in his arms, he would have had full sway over Izumo's actions. It was only when he felt a sharp pain in his gut, did everything begin to make sense. The man had been quick; he had been quick to toss his victim, quick approach, quick to draw his blade, and quick to inflict a wound. His speed was deadly, possibly fatal.

Izumo looked down at the metal that went through his body. The blade glistened beautifully with his blood in the peeking moonlight, and it didn't take long for the rain to cleanse the sweet liquid. The injured nin coughed and writhed in shock and agony, yet his mind was still assessing everything that was happening.

_'If this guy really is a vampire... Is he going to lick my blood from the sword? No... I bet he'll suck my body dry... Damn it... What now...?'_

His thoughts were hysterical and disoriented. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he was dying; it wasn't rare for people to die from stomach wounds. He glanced over at his communicator and could faintly hear the sound of someone talking. He didn't know what they were saying; his hearing and eyesight were fading fast and the pitter-patter of the rain made it hard to comprehend anything. Figuring he had nothing more to lose, Izumo raised his head to look at his enemy. If he was really going to die, he wanted to know the face of the man that dug his grave. At first the man was nothing but a blur, but after some concentration and a little effort...

His red eyes... His long black bangs... His milky-white skin... His emotionless expression... Izumo pieced all of these things together in his head. The red eyes were Sharingan eyes...he recognized the pattern... but they didn't belong to the Uchiha he knew the most. They didn't belong to Sasuke Uchiha. The man the eyes belonged to was older and wiser than Sasuke, but... that didn't make sense. The Akatsuki had fallen - many of its members were killed. The man before him, standing with his deadly blade, appeared alive and well.

Izumo painfully upchucked bit of blood, "B-But...How are you... alive!?"

The man, figuring he had already wasted enough time, withdrew his blade from Izumo's gut. He gave the weapon a final twist to add to his victim's final agony. Izumo fell to his knees and clutched the gaping wound. He tried to tell himself that the man wasn't who he thought he was, that his dying eyes were playing cruel tricks on him. His body hit the dirt like a heavy sack. His eyes, refusing to close, and his brain, refusing to give up, kept wandering. He saw the body of Ino beyond the man's feet and wished he could have yelled for her to wake up and run; he could not find his voice. The enemy had killed him, and he would kill her too. The blood pooling around his body made him feel warm and comforted despite the searing pain. He still felt panic and regret, knowing he would die in an unknown place for an unknown reason, but his body began to feel at ease. The demonic killer began to walk away just as he took his last breath. He wondered what Kotetsu and the others would think when they found him and Ino lying in their own blood. He wondered if Shikamaru would avenge them like he had avenged Asuma. The dying man managed to smile.

_'You'd better kick this guy's ass for me, Kotetsu... Sorry I couldn't pull my weight...'_

He didn't struggle to keep breathing. He didn't try to yell for help. Izumo died with his eyes open, proving that death would never kill his curiosity.

The mysterious Uchiha, no longer concerned with anything but his original target, carefully scooped Ino into his arms. He inspected her restless face, picking out her flawless pale skin and her lovely pink lips. Her eyes, he knew, were a beautifully rare shade of blue, and the rest of her... He smirked deviously. The rest of her was just as gorgeous as her face. She had curves in all the right places and a bust to brag about. Her attitude was that of a follower - something he liked in his women - and she wasn't too loud. She was, however, rather feisty, but that would be corrected in time.

He brought her over to the nearest bench and placed her body gently onto the seat. Before he did anything else, he would feast. He knew that his comrades were keeping her friends busy and they would not arrive until much later, only to discover Izumo's body and their lovely female missing; he had the time to do things at his own pace. He glanced over at his handiwork, the blood pooling around the victim's body now mixed with rain, and shook his head. When it came down to it, he preferred a female's sweet blood to a male's... particularly when he wanted to make the female _his_. He only hoped she would be a fitting wife, unlike the others he had sampled.

The man leaned down to Ino's exposed neck and brushed his fangs softly over her skin. Her legs twitched, as if she wanted him without truly knowing she wanted him; that was the affect of a vampire's bite. Seduction was the key. His bite would arouse the female body enough so that she would allow him to take his fill - even if it meant her death. He sunk his teeth into her flesh and sucked on the blood that came from the wounds. There was no mixture of water or anything else - she had the freshest blood he had ever tasted, the _healthiest_ he had ever tasted. The fact that she knew how to take care of her body made the Uchiha smirk. She was still unconscious, yet she was already proving to be unlike the other women. She wasn't the strongest kunoichi, or the kunoichi with the highest knowledge, but she was certainly one of the most beautiful.

He removed his teeth from her neck, having had his fill, and licked the marks he had left. She shivered beneath him once again, and he suddenly felt like he wouldn't be able to wait until she woke up. He carefully placed his lips against hers and stole his first kiss. They were sweet like her blood, and he had to wonder what the rest of her tasted like. He gently slipped his tongue across her slightly ajar lips, longing for one last taste, and moved away. He could hear pattering footsteps coming their way.

He scooped her into his arms again and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Itachi Uchiha," he whispered, "the name of your husband and master."

He fled with her only minutes before her teammates got to the scene of the crime. In the distance, he could hear yelling and sobbing.

* * *

**Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I didn't want to rush the writing. I think it's better to come up with a piece that I'm feeling rather than a piece that I hate. I hope this was enjoyable to everyone! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I appreciate your support and words! Please continue to review :)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
